


By spłacić dług

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dementor's Kiss, Drabble, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: Alternatywna wersja tego, jak skończył Barty po wydarzeniach z czwartej części.





	By spłacić dług

**Author's Note:**

> Po polsku, bo jestem załamana brakiem odzewu w anglojęzycznym fandomie HP.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! – spytała Minerwa ostro, kiedy przed drzwiami, których pilnowała pojawił się Premier w towarzystwie cienistej postaci u boku. Dementor stał cicho, ponuro, szaty falowały wokół niego, choć powietrze było nieruchome; kaptur naciągnięty miał zbyt głęboko, by można było dostrzec nieistniejącą twarz.

\- To standardowe środki bezpieczeństwa, - oświadczył Korneliusz Knot spokojnie i niemal zepchnął profesor Transmutacji na bok. – A teraz proszę mnie wpuścić i nie utrudniać pracy Ministerstwa.

Drzwi otwarły się, szef rządu wszedł do środka ze swoim upiornym strażnikiem. W komnacie, przywiązany do krzesła, siedział Barty, którego oczy rozszerzyły się na ich widok, a usta otwarły do krzyku. Dźwięk nigdy nie zabrzmiał.

Wydarzenia potoczyły się tak szybko, że nikt w pomieszczeniu nie zdążył zareagować. Severus, który wcześniej odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce władzom, jedynie na wpół wyszarpnął różdżkę. Minerwa nie miała czasu wysłowić swojego protestu. Korneliusz nie wydał rozkazu, by temu zapobiec na czas, jeśli w ogóle miał zamiar taki rozkaz wydawać.

Przed czterema parami oczu, jednymi wyraźnie bardziej przerażonymi od pozostałych, dementor rzucił się na bezbronnego więźnia, pochylił nad nim i zamknął ich usta w pocałunku śmierci. Ciało Barty’iego szarpnęło się, potem osłabło, aż zupełnie znieruchomiało pod górująca nad nim postacią.

Pocałunek dementora był losem gorszym od śmierci. Mieć wyssaną duszę, zostać obrabowanym z wszelkich wspomnieć, emocji, uczuć znaczyło zatracić samego siebie. Osoba, która tego doświadczyła przestawała istnieć w szerszym aspekcie niż ci, których jedynie ciało zmarniało. Ofiara dementora nie mogła zaznać szczęścia w zaświatach, nie mogła nawet powrócić na ten świat jako duch.

Teraz dementor wyprostował się powoli znad ciała Śmierciożercy. Powieki więźnia były przymknięte, siedział dziwnie nieruchomo jak na siebie; niegdyś żywe oczy nie lustrowały każdego zakamarka, ruchliwy język nie oblizywał warg w nerwowym tiku.

Moment ogólnego szoku minął i Minerwa zaczęła krzyczeć, besztając Premiera za brak profesjonalizmu; wspomniany Premier patrzył na całą scenę, jakby nie mógł się zmusić, by odczuwać choćby przyzwoity, choćby politycznie wymagany minimalny poziom smutku. Severus, z twarzą jeszcze bledszą niż zwykle, postąpił parę kroków w stronę byłego Śmierciożercy, nim zatrzymał się, zdając sobie sprawę z bezsensowności tego gestu.

 

* * *

 

 

Podczas gdy profesor McGonagall niezmordowanie krytykowała pana Knota, politykę Ministerstwa oraz całą instytucję dementorów jako strażników więziennych – teraz już przed samym dyrektorem Dumbledore’m – w innym miejscu czarno odziana postać prowadziła uległego więźnia przez puste korytarze Hogwartu.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza linią demarkacyjną blokującą możliwość teleportacji, ciemna postać rozejrzała się uważnie wokół, upewniając, że są sami, nim zrzuciła kaptur.

Igor Karkarov, Dyrektor Durmstrangu, sługa Czarnego Pana, odwrócił się do Śmierciożercy po fachu u jego boku. Szalony uśmieszek Barty’iego znów był na miejscu, oczy błyszczały obłąkańczo.

Karkarov złapał Croucha za ramię, mocno ściskając.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek… - zaczął z rosyjskim akcentem, ale złość zdusiła jego słowa. – Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek, że się całowaliśmy, pobyt w Azkabanie wyda ci się wakacyjnym wypoczynkiem, - wycharczał w końcu.

\- Dobra, dobra, - Coruch oblizał niecierpliwie usta. – Puść mnie już, chcę zobaczyć jak Lord Voldemort teraz wygląda. Szczeniak nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć.

Karkarov uporczywie wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

\- Ale długi spłacone? – naciskał. – Wsypałem cię za pierwszym razem, teraz cię ratuję. Rachunki wyrównane, tak?

Crouch Jr. wyglądał jakby ledwo mógł ustać w miejscu, niemal przestępował z nogi na nogę, język wysuwał się raz po raz jak u węża.

\- Tak, niech ci będzie. Puszczaj już! Albo teleportujemy się razem.

Karkarov puścił go. Coś strzeliło w powietrzu, gdy szaleniec deportował się i w następnej chwili Karkarov został sam w przebraniu dementora.

 

 

 


End file.
